the_nigthmarefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Annie Leonhart
'' Zależy mi tylko na tym, żeby w jednym kawałku wrócić do domu!'' Legenda Samotności Gdyby nie rozkaz, nie otwierałabym się przed kimkolwiek, jednak nie wolno lekceważyć rozkazu dowódcy, on ma zawsze racje, chciałam służyć w oddziałach Legend tylko, by pomścić swoją zamordowaną rodzinę, nie miałam pojęcia, że sama zostanę nazwana Legendą. Poznajcie moją historię. ��️Charakter Prowadziłam samotny tryb życia i niełatwo przychodzi mi zawieranie nowych znajomości, dlatego spierdalaj. Moje poczucie humoru często wydaje się szydercze i sarkastyczne, moje żarty są zaskakujące, a towarzyszy im moja kamienna twarz. Choć czasem wyrażam w ten sposób po części prawdę, a dzieje się to zazwyczaj w napiętych sytuacjach, łatwo mnie zmanipulować, wnioskuje po tym co przeżyłam, często ślepo służyłam komuś, nie wiedząc nawet dlaczego wykonuje takowe rozkazy. W duszy skrywałam słabą kobietę z emocjami, lecz łatwo ją zadusiłam w środku, musiałam być twarda, tylko takie kobiety przetrwają. Aby zachować opanowanie w wolnych chwilach medytuję, by móc się w pełni uspokoić i zrelaksować. ��️Śmierć za Życia To nie jest takie łatwe, wynika to z wspomnień w mgle. Jedyne co pamiętam, że wracałam późnej nocy z imprezy, razem z przyjaciółmi poważnie się spiliśmy, ja nie na tyle, by dzwonić po staruszków, dlatego udałam się do swojego domu, idąc przez ciemny lasek, poczułam jak ktoś mnie obserwuje, spanikowałam, zaczęłam uciekać, uderzyłam się w drzewo mdlejąc, obudziłam się związana w furgonetce, ponownie zostałam obezwładniona, obudziłam się na stole operacyjnym gdzie brutalnie mnie zamordowano, zabierając wszelkie organy, ciało porzucono w lesie, w którym straciłam za pierwszym razem przytomność. ��️Opinia Narodziłam się w Koszmarze, tylko po to, by cierpieć dalej? Straciłam całe swoje piękne życie. Załamana oczekiwałam powtórnej śmierci, jednak ta nie przychodziła, chwyciłam ostrze, przebiłam się kilka razy, by nie świadomie zamienić się w tytana, w okolicy był ogromny pożar, wtedy właśnie zrozumiałam do czego jestem stworzona, do pomocy innym jako kolosalna bestia. Niestety przykro wierzyłam, ze jestem wyjątkowa, że jestem wstanie bawić się w gigantycznego bohatera, jednak kiedy to istnienia umierały, przez moją głupotę zrozumiałam jedno, jestem naiwna, musiałam zabić w sobie uczucia, wtedy skuteczniej pomagałam, byłam bez względna, lecz za miast mnie wielbić, wszyscy się od mnie odwrócili, bali się mnie, myśleli, że jestem jakimś potworem, tylko ja mogłam im pomóc, szkoda, że naprawdę nie tylko ja byłam tak wyjątkowa, przekonałam się na własne oczy poznając legendy, oraz zwierzęcego tytana Zake Jeagera. Postanowiłam dołączyć do nich, moze gdzieś w duszy, chciałam do nich należeć, jak mnei na siłę wciągnęli zrozumiałam, że Koszmar nie musi jednak, być tak zgnitym miejscem, ze to my sprawiamy jaki on jest. Miałam wiele nadziei, że to się zmieni, jednak sama przez to zgniłam ślepo podążając za wieloma autorytetami, tylko jeden wskazał mi prawdziwą drogę, Zake nie chciał mojej śmierci, dlatego zostałam wyzwolona z czeluści mroku, mogłam nareszcie uronić łzy, okazać emocje, które zadusiłam. Czas mija, a moje bycie w Koszmarze miało jakikolwiek sens? Byłam legendą, która stała na uboczu, obserwowała jak inni świętują zwycięstwo, moja dusza nigdy, by się nie zbawiła, ponieważ nie miałam po co odchodzić, jednak Zake uświadomił mi w ostatnich godzinach życia, że uczyniłam wiele, jednak nawet tego nie dostrzegałam, on dostrzegał kim jestem, może jednak nie byłam do końca taka samotna. ��️TRWAJĄ PRACE!!!